


Men of Vision and Ambition

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Trope Bingo Round 10, mentions nico machiavelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Cesare is taken aback by the artist; he sees in Leonardo aspects of himself, and he always wants what he shouldn't desire.





	Men of Vision and Ambition

"This," Cesare said, running his fingers over the beige notepaper, covered with Leonardo's illegible writing and promising sketches. "This drawbridge is exceptional."

Leonardo smiled. "Thank you, my Lord."

Cesare smiled. The war engineer, artist, and inventor, at his side at last. Leonardo's fame had spread far and wide, undoubtedly a genius, even if he had a reputation for not finishing most of his works. With the right motivation however, Cesare was certain he could convince Leonardo to complete many of the designs so carefully inscribed in the ever present notebook. Leonardo's maps alone were works of art in their own right, accurate and invaluable.

Machiavelli was a close friend of Leonardo's even if his friendship with Cesare was somewhat more strained. Machiavelli was the Florentine ambassador and he and Cesare were on cordial terms, Cesare never forgetting their unspoken alliance of previous years but never forgetting that he could not truly trust the diplomat. Cesare wondered if Machiavelli had helped win Leonardo to his cause, or had tried to dissuade him, though there was little dissuading to be done once Leonardo became fixated on an idea. He was obsessive, until some other thought or idea took its place.

Leonardo pointed out some of the things he was most proud of about the design, eyes alight with his passion. Cesare listened but he also watched Leonardo. The man was alluring. Leonardo was closer to 50 than 40 now but looked younger, especially when he spoke with such rapture as he did now. Cesare was not yet 30, and intended to accomplish much more before then, but he didn't feel they were so different for the years between them. Bastard sons trying to please their fathers, intelligent men in a world that did not always treasure intellect; they were both men of vision and ambition.

Cesare's passions had always been strongest where they should not be. Prostitutes when he was a man of the cloth. Married women. His beloved sister. His most loyal right-hand man, Micheletto. Why not this long-haired Leonardo with his strong yet delicate hands that could create intricate designs one minute yet wield a gun without hesitation the next?

It was well known that Leonardo had a liking for the male form. Cesare would not woo, would not beg, would not force Leonardo to his bed. But one night soon, when they were both in a celebratory mood he would pour wine and sit close and open his heart to Leonardo and offer him his body.

"My Lord?"

His thoughts had strayed too far. Cesare cleared his throat, clapped Leonardo on the shoulder, squeezed a little too hard for a little too long than was proper. "You will have whatever resources you need."

"Thank you."

Cesare left Leonardo to his work. He joined Micheletto outside, where his faithful servant was keeping watch on the troops. 

"The artist pleases you?" Micheletto's tone was neutral, the question unspoken.

"He does," Cesare said. "For the moment."

None can take your place, the declaration went, equally unspoken but understood.


End file.
